


Memories of an ever lasting love

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: Bernie and Serena have been together for many happy years, it's a flashback of some of their happy memories from their closest friends over the years.





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write something a little different to what I normally do, have an idea about the end but I shall see where it goes. I hope you enjoy.

It had been many years since Serena and Bernie had first met. There had been problems along the way, including, Bernie running off to Ukraine before heading back to the woman she loved and Serena needing a sabbatical after the death of her only child but they had made it through. 

Now years later, the two of them, now into their nineties lay side by side surrounded by their loved ones. 

Hands entwined which each other as they had done every night since Serena's return, comfortable in the presence of each other. 

There were times when their short term memory wasn't as good as it use to be but remembering the past was something neither could or would ever want to forget. 

They had fought great battles to be where they were today. They had made great friends along the way. They were thankful for the lives they had lead. 

By meeting each other they had enriched each other's lives. Something magical happened the first time they met.

Both recalled it slightly differently. Serena admits that she was too distracted by the frustration of her car to really take in Bernie's beauty but Bernie has always argued from that moment, that very first time she saw Serena she fell in love. 

Time had seemed to speed through life, going way to fast before they had known retirement was upon them, a time to take it easy and relax but that never happened. 

Each loved the job almost as much as they loved each other. They were happy and content to continuing doing the odd work at the hospital, mainly teaching but loving every minute. 

Bernie's children had had children and given both Bernie and Serena grandchildren who they absolutely adored. Even Jason had a couple of children. Both Serena and Bernie had been delighted when he settled down. 

There were often times when they would lay together and recall the past remembering all stories from times gone by. They remembered everything, even the hard times that most would want to forget. These were the times that also made them stronger and without those they denied that they'd be the couple they are today. 

Today had been a good day. Every so often friends and family would pop round to say hi. Bernie and Serena were never short of visitors. Today was different though. 

Everyone had turned up, the whole family from their work days, Raf, Morven, Jasmine, Henrik, Fletch, even his daughter Evie, who Serena had taken under her wing a little after she lost her mother. Bernie's children, Cameron and Charlotte were also there and Jason. 

Everyone was there reliving the happier times of the past sharing their favourite memories of Bernie and Serena with each other while enjoying a glass of Shiraz for good measure.


	2. Morven

The old friends sat round talking about their lives, laughing and joking at the memories gone by. 

Morven sat staring at Bernie and Serena. She admired how they still looked so in love even after all these years. 

"Morven, are you ok, anything you want to share seeing as you're just starting" Bernie asked drawing everyone's attention to her. 

"Just remembering some of the first times we worked together. It was difficult after losing Arthur, expected but still so difficult. You were a huge support Serena, you were always there a shoulder to cry on. 

I remember seeing you and Bernie together for the first time. The look you gave it each from the start was electric. You could see the love from across the room.

You two are the perfect couple. I know you've had you're arguments, we've heard them on the ward but you always make up quickly. I wish I had found the love you have. Don't get me wrong I've had a great life and great love but I've never been looked at like you two look at each other." Morven said looking a little upset. 

Bernie and Serena looked at each other and smiled. They knew their love was special and knew they would never have found it with anyone else. 

"Remember the time we tried that keep fit class" Morven laughed. 

"It was so much fun, if I remember correctly it was you Bernie that dragged us there, I remember thinking we'd be brilliant at it, I was always at the gym, you being in the army and well Serena just being Serena"

"I have you know I was extremely fit" Serena cut in. 

"I think that's what you wanted to believe but I'm pretty sure after the class we agreed none of us where prepared for that. I think we ended up injuring ourselves and waking in pain for about a week afterwards. It was from that moment on we decided that we would just set for a glass of wine and no exercise. Oh those days we spent putting the world to rights over everything were some of my favourites ever. 

I've learnt so much from you both and admire you too. You've been amazing friends since the start and I wouldn't want to have lived my life without either of you. So I want to raise a toast. 

To two very special, amazing, powerful and wonderful women in the world. You mean everything to each one of us and you've enriched my life more than you'll ever realised. Bernie and Serena." Morven said as she raised her glass. 

"Bernie and Serena" the group said as they raised their glasses.


	3. Jasmin

"I agree, you two are special friends and have always been there for me. I know we had a tough start but that time we found you on the roof Serena was both one of my worst and best days. I hated myself for what happened with Elinor, its lived with me every day since but seeing you drunk on the roof helped to put things in perspective. 

We've had some good times though. One of my favourites was the late nights at Albies complete with far too much drink and singing." Jasmin said smiling at the thought of it. 

"Oh there have been many times we've been drunk at Albies" Serena remembered with fondness. 

"Remember the time, we were all there celebrating a birthday I think, I can't remember who's though but I know we were all there. I think it even involved a game of spin the bottle. Bernie you seemed very reserved at first but by the end of the night we couldn't drag you away. You were up for anything and if I recall correctly Serena had to physically put you into a taxi and take you home before you could play any more games or drink anything else. We saw a completely different side to you that night and you relaxed from then on with us"

"Ah I remember that night" Bernie said. 

"As do I" Serena said "as I recall you've kissed everyone in this room that night, good job I'm not the jealous type" Serena laughed. 

Bernie blushed, this didn't happen very often, she had forgotten that night. Oh what a night she thought. It was then she felt like she had made a family. 

"To Bernie and Serena, the friendship they have shown us all plus or minus a few kisses" Jasmine toasted. 

"Bernie and Serena" everyone replied laughing and winking at Bernie.


	4. Fletch

"Major, what can I say" Fletch started. He had become Bernie's best friend throughout their working life. She adored him and he adored him too. Serena was hard pushed to split them apart both wanting to work the same shifts. Serena would have been concerned if Bernie still like men and Fletch wasn't happily married. Serena was happy Bernie had sometime else to confide in other then her. 

"The times we've had together have been a blast. From the very first moment we worked together there was fun and mischief. Remember the patient that fell on the tap. Oh the laughs we had at that. Remember Serena telling us off. Oh how it made us laugh more. Come to think of it wasn't that when you two decided to arm wrestle? I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see I'd have paid money to watch" Fletch said with a chuckle. 

"Although working with you both has been amazing you've made such an impact in my home life. Serena you were there when everything happened and the kids lost their mother. We were work colleagues and you stepped in and helped ease everything at that time. I've always been grateful for everything you've done for me and the kids. 

Remember when we took them away for the weekend, to that adventure camp. You two thought it would be fun. A weekend of countryside, walking and time together. I remember spending most of the day lost in the woods arguing over who could read the map properly, apparently it wasn't one of the Majors skills, it took hours to get back to the cottage and by the time we did everyone was far too tired to do anything, the kids even slept downstairs. It's definitely been an adventure with you two and I couldn't and wouldn't want to change it for the world.

No matter what was going on in your personal life, you were always there for me even when you where going through hell. 

You are my best friends and I'm so proud to have worked with you, lived with you, been friends with you and loved you, Bernie and Serena" Fletch raised a glass and Serena and Bernie raised theirs in return.


	5. Jason

"Well Auntie Serena, it was hard at first meeting you after so long and then with Elinor dying, you falling out with Jasmin and then leaving Auntie Bernie I wasn't sure we would be here" Jason said. 

"Now Jason, you know auntie Serena was going through a difficult time then and remember what we said" Bernie said with love. 

"That it wasn't our auntie Serena when that happened." Jason said. 

Serena turned her head and looked down. 

"No you don't" Bernie whispered not loud enough for anyone else to hear but Serena. "You keep your head up, that was a minor blip look at us now, everyone all around, together. It's because of us, because of you" Bernie said smiling at Serena. 

"Auntie Serena, remember when we took auntie Bernie away for Christmas that one time. It was like she hadn't ever had a Christmas. She found everything so fun and she asked so many questions even I couldn't answer all of them" 

Bernie laughed as she remembered that Christmas with joy. It had been one of the first ones she had with Serena and Jason and wanted to get everything right, which meant asking too many questions. 

"We made auntie Bernie wear a Christmas jumper all through the Christmas period even though we didn't. It was the best Christmas ever. Saying that all our Christmas have been really fun. I love our family and I love you auntie Serena and auntie Bernie." 

Once again everyone raised their glasses. 

"Serena and Bernie".


	6. Evie

Everyone was still sat round together, drinks flowing. Bernie and Serena where still laid together side by side, holding hands like their lives depending on it enjoying listening to their friends. 

"I would never have become the surgery I am today without you Serena. You are the one that pushed me, the one that made me believe that I could do anything. I owe you everything" Evie smiled.

"Here here" Flectch said proudly of his daughter. The rest of the group just laughed.

"You and Bernie were both a great help when we were growing up. Especially with losing mum at such a young age. You were always there offering to babysit, to help with any home work, with any shopping trips. Serena you were always great with us girls but Bernie, I don't know how you managed it with the lads but they adore you, especially Mickey. You could do no wrong in his eyes ever." 

Bernie and Serena both looked at each other, this had been true. Serena was much better with the girls and Bernie had loved looking after the boys, she felt the army had trained her better and to be honest she had never been really girly. 

Evie was about to carry on when she was paged. 

"I'm really sorry but a trauma has just come in, I'm going to have to go" Bernie smiled, how she missed hearing that. Although it was Serena that had encouraged Evie with surgery it was the trauma field that she had gone into after Bernie. 

Bernie recalled the moment she found out, she was bursting with pride. She was so proud that Evie was following in her footsteps and she knew that she would be amazing, after all she had the two best teachers ever, Serena and Bernie.

"My two amazing mentors, Serena and Bernie" Evie smiled and kissed the pair before leaving.


	7. Cameron

"I'm glad I have the day off today Cameron said, I wouldn't want to miss this" Cameron said. His medically career had been questionably at the start. There was a possibility that he wouldn't graduate after wanting to drop out but he turned it around and had become a successful surgeon, favouring in general surgery. 

"Well what can I say about my two mums" Cameron started. He had referred to Serena as his second mum not long after Bernie admitted her feelings for Serena. "These two are my idols, my inspiration and I don't tell them enough how much I love them. Hey, no don't cry you two" 

Bernie and Serena looked at each other and laughed. 

"There are times you say the sweetest things Cameron" both said together.

"It's true. You two have helped everyone so much I don't think you understand how much. Look at everyone here today, nobody has a bad word to say about either of you. You have enriched all of out lives and we are truly grateful to you for everything"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement, it was true these two had been amazing. The were amazing apart and amazing together.

Serena turned to whisper to Bernie, it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear. Everyone saw Bernie nod. 

"We are both loving hearing the positivity but as you are all medics I am sure you are aware that Bernie's breathing is slowing down. We all knew that this time would come soon enough and we are nearing the end we both fear." Serena pulled Bernie closer with what little strength she still had.

"Don't worry, I'm still here and listening" Bernie said with a smile.

Cameron looked at his mothers, he knew that this was coming, he had been counting the resps throughout the day. He had noticed that his mother was taking in less oxygen he also noticed Serena was doing the same. He looked at her and she gave him the nod that he knew she knew what he was thinking. 

They had had a talk months back about what would happen when the time came. Serena did not want Bernie to know. Serena wanted to comfort Bernie through everything and she knew that would change if Bernie knew that Serena's breathing was also slowing.

"To my mothers, you are truly amazing and I love you" Cameron said tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Bernie and Serena" everyone said.


	8. Raf

"Serena, my best friend, my best woman at my wedding. What can I say about you. We have had many laughs over the years and many drunken times. Remember when we checked whether you were a lesbian?" Raf said laughing. Everyone knew this story by now and everyone still found it as funny as the first time they had heard it. 

"Once she's been with me there was no doubt" Bernie said shocking everyone.

"Ms Wolfe" Serena said in a fit of giggles.

"Working with you two was the best. Just like everyone else has said you were a huge support professionally and personally. There were times when I didn't think I would be able to continue but you were both there helping and supporting. You are fantastic people" Raf teared up. "I don't want it to end"

"Come on Raf, everything has to end and you have a wonderful amount of memories to hold on to. Remember the good times" Serena said. 

Raf nodded. Serena was truly a huge part in his life. He would have given up without her he thinks. He looked up to see Bernie's eyes closing and he nodded to Serena. 

"Hey love, are you feeling tired" Serena asked.

"Just resting my eyes" Bernie said with a small sigh

"Just rest my love" Serena said kissing the top of her forehead.

Raf stood and walked closer to Serena and bent down to whisper in her ear. 

"She hasn't got long at all Serena, do you need anything?" Raf asked.

"Just you all here with me, I'm afraid I haven't got too much longer, I can feel myself getting weaker but I will remain strong for Bernie" Serena whispered back so nobody else could hear.

"I'm here for you" Raf said stepping back.

"Bernie and Serena" he said.


	9. Henrik

"Well you two. There was times when I thought you would never happen. Bernie clearing off to Ukraine, you taking a sabbatical Serena but it worked out in the end." Henrik started. "I have always had time for you Serena, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I am thankful to have spent the time knowing you. You know I am not one for words but I have been truly blessed to have you both in my life" Henrik said raising his glass "to our two best friends" 

"Bernie and Serena" everyone said. 

"I thank you all too" Bernie said opening her eyes slowly. "I know that there are times when we have all had problems but I wouldn't change any of you for the world so from the bottom of my heart I thank you and I love you" 

Serena felt her heart swell with pride, her love had rallied herself one more time, she knew however this was the end. Bernie had really slowed her breathing and she could tell on everyone's face that this was the case.


	10. Bernie and Serena

Serena still held Bernie close, counting her breaths slowly against her own. She knew it was nearly the end for both of them, she needed enough strength to hold on for Bernie until it was over.

"We have had the most bless life with you all in. Given the chance to do all this again I wouldn't change a thing. It might have taken me to my fifties to meet the love of my life and the family I chose but you are the ones that kept us going. You supported us through everything. You are all the inspiration to us both. We have had a blessed life, there have been challenges and some dark times but we all got through it, together, all of us. I know Bernie does not have long left and you know that I don't either, we belong together in life and death, you will all get through this together. Please don't be sad though. Remember the times we have had together. Remember the love we had, the fun, the challenges the amazing life we shared and be happy. Know that we are still together causing problems together and we are happy. We need you to be happy too" Serena said.

"Remember we love you. Serena is being brave now and she is trying to hide it from me but she forgets I am also a doctor, I can tell her heart rate is slowing too, its matching mine, beat for beat. I love each and everyone of you here. My life has been amazing and I have been blessed to work with you all and you Serena Campbell, my soul mate, my true companion. I wouldn't have changed a thing. My life has been enriched knowing and loving you. I love you Serena Campbell, always have and always will. I shall wait for you whatever happens next and where ever we end up. You have my heart and my soul, it belongs to you." Serena bent down and gave her love a kiss.

"And I love you Major, Major Berenice Wolfe, now sleep tight my angel it's ok. I will be with you again soon." Serena said tears down her checks. Bernie slowly closed her eyes and took a finally long deep breath. There was not a dry eye in the house.

"Serena, we love you, it's ok, go and be with Bernie, she needs you" Raf said getting on the bed with Serena and Bernie.

"I love you all" Serena said as she closed her eyes and just like Bernie had done she took one final breath and was gone. 

"Bernie and Serena" Raf said.

"Bernie and Serena" the room replied.


End file.
